Take This Ed and Shove It
"Take This Ed and Shove It" is the final episode from season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy find the cul-de-sac kids are all growing up and tries to make his career out of it. Plot Part One Eddy's latest scheme to separate the kids from their quarters just doesn't seem to be getting through to them. He's done his homework and even Ed knows his lines but the boys can caper about as Panda Eddy and Friends whilst trying to get the audience to adopt their short-lived balloon puppies as much as they like for nothing works and the kids think this is baby stuff. Eddy's perplexed. His scam was cute, cuddly and lots of fun - so why on earth has it failed? Could it be, as Edd is happy to tell him, that like it or not the cul-de-sac kids are changing, that they're growing up? It doesn't take Eddy's agile mind long to put one and one together and come up with not fun but cash. The kids are growing up so they'll soon need to choose their careers and for a fee (naturally) who could be better positioned to advise them on their future jobs than Eddy himself? On paper it looks another potential disaster yet in practice it actually works, well sort of works as while some of Eddy's clients are impressed with their career choices, some are left wondering if they'd have been better off saving their quarter. Of the latter group, Jimmy's not too happy as a lumberjack and Sarah has yet to get the hang of being a traffic light but for Eddy's other customers it looks like they're enjoying a successful career. Nazz is quite taken with being a dentist and Rolf goes all out as a barber while little Jonny 2x4 & Plank just want to be the best gopher they can. Eddy's scam has actually succeeded for once so he and his pals hightail it to the candy store and get their beloved jawbreakers. Unfortunately though they don't get to slurp on them as Dr Nazz is having none of it and locks them away in her desk, can the Eds retrieve their candies with the help of Eddy's dad's power tools? Part Two Having safely got the desk containing their jawbreaker stash back to Eddy's garage, the Eds quickly set to work trying to free their hard-won candy while Edd, still excited about their ideas for the future enthuses about his plans for adulthood. Eddy's more interested in the immediate future and his Jawbreakers though and in fact the only career he has in mind is the one he already has, namely scamming the neighborhood kids out of their allowances. Irritated by Edd and Ed's 'slacking off' Eddy exerts himself to the limit and finds a lot of very weighty things suddenly getting in top of him, as he falls into darkness just one thought sticks in his stubborn head - he never, ever wants to grow up. With that in mind it comes as something of a shock for him to wake up in his familiar room and realise that the face looking back from he mirror is not his grandfather's but his own as - horror of horrors - Eddy is now an old man with the twingy hips to prove it! Fortunately though he still has his best pals around in the shape of the white mono-browed and verging-on-the-incoherent Ed and the liver-spotted, dew-lapped and prone-to-waffle-on-for-hours Double D. As if their cribbage addiction wasn't enough, once down the easy-access ramp and out in the cul-de-sac Eddy finds all the people he knew as kids are as old age as he is. Nazz is a mild and forgetful old lady while old boy Jimmy is a whiz at knitting bedpan covers for Sarah his favourite cantankerous & spiteful old woman. As if that wasn't bad enough Kevin still thinks Eddy's a dork and is prepared to ride all over him in his motorised scooter to prove it. Rolf is more eccentric than ever and subject to violent mood swings and Jonny 2x4 is still hanging around with a very smudged, split and petrified looking Plank who he's now forced to listen to through a very large ear trumpet. What on earth is going on? Against all the evidence Eddy can't believe he's an old man yet Double D tells him they haven't been kids for over ninety years. Poor Eddy's convinced that the Jawbreakers - still trapped in Nazz's desk can provide the key to his lost youth but as they crumble to dust even he has to succumb to his fate ... or does he? After smacking himself in the head again and again Eddy suddenly wakes up in his garage to find he and his pals are kids again and Ed has just freed the Jawbreakers from their prison, crowing with delight Eddy slurps on his candy and declares 'I don't ever want to grow up!' ... Which is why he gets another shock as he opens his eyes to behold his friends and himself as old men again and be told he dozed off in the middle of recounting yet another tale from years ago when they were all young boys. Talk about confusion - poor Eddy ... so were all those episodes in the past, real memories or just daydreams? Just stories in his head or did he and the other Eds really live those crazy childhood days? Only time will tell. Deleted Scenes There were two deleted scenes from "Take This Ed and Shove It" that did not make it into the episode. These were first shown at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. They are the only deleted scenes from Ed, Edd n Eddy to be revealed. First Deleted Scene 300px|rightAfter Eddy looks in the mirror and sees he is a old man he thinks it is just a joke. He then tells Danny Antonucci to wake him up. When he doesn't answer Eddy says he will give him a new quarter. But when he takes it out it is really a jar of Aunt Bonni's prunes. Second Deleted Scene After Ed turns the desk to dust Eddy starts to sob over it. Then Lee Kanker comes in to see who it is and reveals that she and Eddy have been married, had their honeymoon at the junkyard and had lots of Babies (Or these may possibly be grandchildren considering the ages of the characters) and they all look the same for each couple. It is also revealed that May Kanker married Ed and Edd is married to Marie Kanker (who has become obese). It then cuts to the main scene with Eddy hitting himself with the cane. Oddly, the audio track of Edd saying "Time has reduced it to dust, Eddy" still plays even when the scene where the desk crumbles has been passed by a few scenes. It is possible that the line was later added in when the previous scene was cut and that the clip played at Comic-Con used the aired scene rather than the production scene. Quotes *'Rolf': receiving his career results "A potato monger!?" Edd: "Well you see-" Rolf: "Rolf wishes to be a barber." Edd: "A barber?" Rolf muscle: "Rolf is a barber!!" Ed: "Party at Rolf's house!" ---- *'Old Jonny': "Hey Eddy! Nice day isn't it? Whatcha' staring at? Did Nazz forget her pants again?" ---- *''has woken up to find himself and other people in the cul-de-sac as senior citizens'' Old Jonny: "She still got it, huh, Eddy?" Old Eddy: "Got what? Liver spots? I can't take this anymore!" over "Ow! My hip!" ---- *'Old Rolf': "Hello, Kevin." Old Eddy confused: "Huh? I'm not Kevin." Old Rolf: "Who is this Kevin you speak of? ROLF'S TRACTOR IS NOT FOR SALE!" Rolf's tractor with a "FOR SALE" sign. ---- *'Old Ed': "You remember the funniest things, Eddy. Like... uh I forget." Old Eddy: "It was all just stories? Memories from the past? We really are old!" ---- *'Old Eddy': "Leave you to what? at a yarn with a skip rope handle Skip rope? Ain't you to old to skip rope?" Old Sarah: "Skip rope? What do we look like!? A couple of babies!? We're knitting, you idiot!" Jimmy knitting Old Jimmy: "And, no. You can't have one. I made this bedtime cozy for Sarah" a pink bedtime cozy with white flowers Old Sarah: "So get lost, bub!" Eddy in the head Trivia/Goofs *This episode was originally the last episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy until production started again in 2005. *In the first deleted scene, Eddy pulls out a jar in his pocket that says "Aunt Bonni's prunes". Aunt Bonni is Bonni Reid who is the color designer of the show! Also in the first deleted scene, Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "You can wake me up now, Mr. cartoon director" and "HEY, ANTONUCCI, WAKE ME UP!". *It seems that Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf are the only ones that got real jobs, but only Rolf knew what he was doing. *Old Ed was seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Ed was zapped with electric gum. *When Rolf rips off his shirt for Kevin, Kevin's chin hair is showing. Next scene, it is not there. It then reappears in the career counseling scene. *Kevin was the only one who didn't get a job at Eddy's Career Counseling. *In the first deleted scene the chair next to Eddy is transparent. *Jonny has some hair in this episode. *When Eddy backs up in the deleted scene he has no cane in the next shot he has one. *This was also the last episode produced with traditional ink and paint. *When the kids are getting their Career, there were only 5 quarters in Eddy's jar. Jonny usually pays for Plank but this could be that Plank did not get a Career. Only Jonny. Gallery The Kids' Jobs Image:Jimmy_LumberJack.jpg|'Jimmy' Lumberjack Image:Jonny_Gopher.jpg|'Jonny' Gopher Image:Sarah_Traffic_Light.jpg|'Sarah' Traffic Light Image:Rolf_Barber.jpg|'Rolf' Barber Image:Doctor_Nazz.jpg|'Nazz' Dentist Old Characters Image:Old Ed.jpg| Old Ed Image:Old Edd.jpg| Old Edd Image:Old Eddy.jpg| Old Eddy Image:Old Jonny.jpg| Old Jonny Image:Old Plank.jpg| Old Plank Image:Old Nazz.jpg| Old Nazz Image:Old Sarah.jpg| Old Sarah Image:Old Jimmy.jpg| Old Jimmy Image:Old Rolf.jpg| Old Rolf Image:Old Kevin.jpg| Old Kevin Image:Old Lee.jpg| Old Lee Image:Old Marie.jpg| Old Marie Image:Old May.jpg| Old May Video BaXC5lf19SQ dJqEk62ATZE 6FLbfj81HdU Category:Episodes Category:Season 4